Love and Bondage
by PolarBearStoryBear
Summary: A vary steamy (and Erotic) My Little Pony fan fic between my OC Ambrin Nightshade, and Fluttershy


WARNING: This story contains Sexual Themes and Sensitive Material that may be disturbing and emotional to some viewers. Viewer Discretion is advised 

It was a cold, rainy day in Ponyville. All of the townsfolk was going about there dally business as usual. Ambrin was doing his usual routine, watering his medical herbs to Metallica wile smoking a joint, something he rarely ever did questioning if it was a good idea to do such a thing wile high. Fluttershy walked up behind him and put her hooves around him "How's my Ambe and his medical practice's doing?" she said in her sweet voice. "Fine, but you know I'm busy," he said. "I know, its just,-" Fluttershy paused to kiss him. "I want to spend time with my big, strong man" she said finishing her sentence. Both of them lied down on the floor and made out for a minute. "Hay Ambe, i hope you don't mind, but can you put your old guard armor on?" she asked "anything for you baby," Ambrin said. both of them got up and went to were Ambrin kept it. Ambrin put it on and stared at Fluttershy, who was blushing at the sight.

Fluttershy walked up to him and started to kiss him. "To be honest, I think you look sexy wearing that Armor," she said. "Well, it's been awhile since I have worn this so it's a little heavy and-," He was interrupted by Fluttershy pushing him down to the floor giving him a sweet smile "I find this sudden turn of events vary pleasing" he said to her with an exaggerated acsent said Fluttershy Sudueively. "I have another surprise for you ambe. But I'm going to half to change into something first. Wait here," Fluttershy said. Ambrin waited for a while before Fluttershy came back, this time, wearing something that made him get both a Wing and a regular boner. She was dressed in a tight, black outfit with many various sex toys on a belt. She was also wearing long black boots on her hind hooves. _"BUCK YEA!,"_ Ambrin thought to himself as Fluttershy waked up to him slowly, "I don't mean to be like this Ambe, but you in your armor is making me a little bit," Fluttershy said to Ambrin before putting a Ball gag in his mouth, "horny,". She whispered into his ear, finishing her sentence. Ambrin smiled as she strapped the gag tightly around his head "hene wen id eu yern ubot yondege? (Since when did you learn about Bondage?)" Ambrin asked threw the gag Fluttershy smiled as she put a collor around his neck "since I saw your Computer, plus I think our sex life needed a little spicing up don't you?" Ambrin nodded as she put a leash on the collor and began to pet him "good boy" she said as she lead him down the steps to the bedroom.

"_My Marefriend has discovered bondage!" _Ambrin thought of with glee, while it would be varying pleasurable for him and her that sweet, gentile kind of sex might be out the door by this point. Once they got to the room Fluttershy tied him up and placed him on the bed. "Here's the deal, I'm the master, and you're my pet. Do what I say and you get a treat, do it bad, then I smack you on your flank, got it?'' She said to him in a sexy tone of voice. Ambrin nodded yes and Fluttershy popped a piece of a hot dog in his mouth "good boy, now, roll over," she said dangling the hot dog piece in front of him. "Want it?" she asked him and him nodded yes "then roll over" she said and he rolled over "good boy," she said feeding him the piece and petting his mane. Ambrin was waging his tall and acting like a dog and he thought Fluttershy noticed "I don't know, I don't think my ambe boy is doing a good job, I think you must be punished, I think a few swats on the flank would be good." Ambrins eyes widened as he herd this _"Now she's getting the picture!," _Fluttershy giggled as she sat in a chair, "now, lean across my lap, if you refuse, I will have no choice but to do it by force, and It will be longer," Ambrin got up and leaned across the armrest of the chair with his flank in Fluttershys lap. "I'm not sure who, but someone's been a bad boy," she said wile rubbing his flank. Ambrin was thinking _"yes, yes I have baby, hit me hard, God I'm sick, but it's so worth it!"_ Fluttershy raised her hoof "you must be spanked.''. Ambrin then felt a soft, yet hard hoof come down on his flank. It did hurt a little, but it felt good so he moaned. Fluttershy continued repeatedly smacking his flank. After around the tenth one, his flank was bright red. And buy the 30th one, it was numb. Ambrin continued to moan as Fluttershy spanked his flank hard. For a fake discipline session, she gave a mean smack. Ambrin had always been fascinated by this. How something that hurts like hell, can induce pleasure like never before. Fluttershy could feel cum on her legs from Ambrin so she decided to stop. "You do know I didn't mean to hurt you right?" she told him. Ambrin smiled at her within the limits of the gag. "Our ot upost o ill ee at (you're not supposed to tell me that.)" he said. Fluttershy smiled and replied in a sexy tone of voice "you're right, until you jizz I am your master and you do what I say or…" Fluttershy made a brief pause to kiss Ambrins forehead "I spank you, got it?"

"ees I istress (yes my mistress)" Ambrin said as he smiled threw the gag. Fluttershy smiled as she began to pet his mane and whispered into his ear "good boy Ambrin, mamas so proud," "mmmmmm," Ambrin replied as Fluttershy licked and nibbled his ear. She stopped and untied and retied each of Ambrins limbs to a corner of the bed. Fluttershy smiled as she looked down at him. She decided to put a leash on is collor and tethered it to a metal loop that hung from the ceiling. She then removed a dildo from the belt and shoved it up his ass. Ambrin Groaned loudly "don't lie, I see you blushing, you like It.," Fluttershy said as she kissed his neck "ong, ut tits eing one I a air o tits okay, I ess (wrong, but it's being done by a mare so its ok, I guess)," he replied threw the droll soaked gag "good boy Ambrin, who's mamas big, strong, stallion?," Fluttershy said as she slowly ran her hooves threw his short, thick, coerce mane. Ambrin simply melted into jelly hearing her say that. "I hm (I am)," "yes you are," Fluttershy said in a babyish tone of voice wile pinching his cheek. "You have been so good you deserve a reword," Fluttershy said to him. She removed the gag that was now covered in Ambrins Saliva and took out a chocolate chip cookie (Ambrins favorite) and began to tease him with it. "Does my ambe want a cookie?" she said in a sexy tone of voice wile waving it above his face just out of reach of his tongue. Fluttershy had strapped his head down with a belt so he could not lift up his head. This made it difficult to grab the cookie from Fluttershy. "Ambe wants cookie," he said licking his lips. "_O my God, it is too funny how he is almost addicted to Chocolate chip cookies!" _ Fluttershy thought to herself and smiled. Then she noticed Ambrin was about to get the cookie and she quickly snatched away from his face smiling. "Give me cookie." Ambrin said wide eyed. "You will get your cookie, but only if you say the fallowing words. 'I am Flutter mommas eternal squishy.' Ambrin almost broke out laughing, "eternal squishy? Baby, you are one sexy bitch you know that," Ambrin said to Fluttershy. Fluttershy giggled as she blushed and then slapped Ambrins face. "Those weren't the right words baby, say it wrong again, and I will shove Mr. Stiffly up your flank." She said in the sexy toned voice she had been using. Ambrin nearly broke out in laughter "_she can think of the strangest names for things sometimes." _He thought to himself. "O no! not Mr. Stiffly!," Ambrin shouted out sarcastically. "That's right," Fluttershy said while holding a yellow dildo in his face, "this is him, and if you don't say what you were told, then he will take a little journey up your flank." She added on to her sentence. "Ok, I am Flutter mommas eternal squishy" Ambrin said. "Say it like you mean it!" she said assertively. "I AM FLUTTER MOMMAS SQUISHY!" Ambrin shouted out loud. Fluttershy slowly slipped the cookie into his mouth Ambrin rolled his eyes back and moaned in enjoyment "good boy." She said as she moved her hoof down his chest and down to his genitals.

"Alright, here is the final torture." She said as she untied his limbs and helped him off the bed. She led him down into a room she had set up in the Basement. "We're going to need more privacy for this one." She said to him as she shut the door to the room. The room was constructed of cinder blocks painted a light gray and it had a blue mat on the floor and hanging from the celling were a pair of handcuffs across from that was a mirror for him to view the "torture". "This is going to be our "Private Room" from now on, if you ever want to do something like this again," she told him. "I like the sound of that," Ambrin replied smiling. Fluttershy jerked Ambrins leash "now, stand on the red X and prepare for fun" she said with a smile. "Yes my mistress," Ambrin said before walking up to and standing on the red x. "Spread out your hind hooves" she told him and Ambrin did. She then chained his hind hooves together and chained his for hooves to handcuffs hanging from the celling and about a foot from where he was standing she tied the leash to a metal ring on the celling. "I'm going to play a little game with you, how many whips does it take to get Ambrin Nightshade to jizz?" Fluttershy whispered into his ear as she tied a silk ribbon tightly around his mouth making him moan. She pulled out a small whip from a plastic box labeled "_Ambrin & Fluttershys personal toys." _And stood behind him. Making it even more pleasurable Fluttershy said a humorous rhyme with each number "here's the number one, let's have some fun." She said to him then, *SNAP!*. Ambrin felt a sudden rush of pain and pleasure move threw him. "Number two, I feel so sorry for you," *SNAP!*. Ambrin felt the same pain/pleasure wave with a warm feeling. "Number three, this is going to sting like a bee" *SNAP!* Ambrin moaned loudly, and saw some cum drip down off of his Penis. "Number four, can you handle more?" *SNAP!* the wave of goodness threw Ambrin intensified. And he continued to moan. "Number five, this one will feel like a beehive. *SNAP!* the wave of goodness was so strong this time he rolled his eyes back in enjoyment and moaned. "Number six, tisk tisk," *SNAP!* Ambrin felt the pressure building up inside him. He stared into the mirror to see Fluttershy smiling in enjoyment and he smiled back. "Number seven, feels like eleven," *SNAP!* Ambrins felt his knees give out from pleasure. Nothing was holding him but the cuffs. Fluttershy decided to loosen the gag so he could speck and walked back to continue. "Who's a naughty, dirty boy?" Fluttershy shouted before saying "because here comes number eight. Hold back what you ate," *SNAP!*. Ambrin started to tear up from enjoyment. "I'm a naughty, dirty boy, whip me harder mistress!" Ambrin shouted out and Fluttershy picked up the pace "Number Nine, your dignity is on the line," *SNAP!* Ambrin began to hyperventilate from the heat, pleasure and pain. Climax was not far behind by now. "I can't hold it back mistress! I don't think I can take much longer. Harder master, HARDER!" Ambrin shouted into the room. Fluttershy stepped back farther and aimed for his flank. "Number ten, TAKE IT LIKE MEN!" Fluttershy shouted and flung the whip as fast and hard as she could *SNAP!*

Ambrin screamed and groaned into the room as he had an orgasm. Cum flew out about a foot and a half from him and dribbled down from the Penis. Fluttershy rolled up the whip and put it back on the wall and walked up to Ambrin. His back was bright red and sore. She bent down and licked the semen off of his dick making him groan and release more. Once she was done she took off the chains around his hind hooves and uncuffed his for hooves. Ambrin fell to the floor with a groan from the "pleasure/pain overload" as he called it. Fluttershy bent down and kissed him. She could tell while he did find the experience enjoyable, the pain afterword's was making him tear up. She picked up his head and began to rock him back and forth slowly "sush shsh sush shhh, its ok, it's over now, it's all over for now" she whispered to him in a soft voice as she removed the collor and leash "you know I would never hurt you like that for real." She added on to her sentence. "I know that baby; it's just that, before I came, the pain felt good but now that I ejaculated, it hurts like buck." He said holding back emotion. "I have some stuff I can put on your back that will numb the pain. Do you want me to put some on," She asked him and he whimpered yes. She laid him out on his side and went to get the stuff to numb the pain, and to change into something less provocative. "_I hope I wasn't too rough on him, I don't want him in pain like this." _She thought to herself as she was doing this.

When she returned to the room Ambrin was fast asleep on the mat. He had barely moved since Fluttershy left. She smiled as she stared at her lover sleeping. _"I don't want to wake him up, but I don't want to leave him where he is all alone. What time is it? Nine PM. I know, I will sleep in here with him. I won't disturb his sleep, and won't leave him all alone in this cold, dark basement." _She thought to herself. She got some pillows and some blankets and went back down to Ambrin, still asleep. She layed a blanket over him and he did not wake up. "_Well, there's an upside to having a Coltfriend who sleeps like a rock," _she thought to herself. The thought made her giggle a little bit. Ambrin started to spur. Fluttershy began to sing Hush Now, Quiet Now in a soft voice and he went right back to sleep "_Works like a charm!_" she said to herself. She placed some pillows out and turned off the light but let a small lantern Night Light on for Ambrin so he could sleep. "Good night baby, sorry if I was too rough today, please forgive me." She whispered to him. She kissed him on the forehead and snuggled up against him. She fell fast asleep, holding her lover in her hooves.


End file.
